thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Nichts ist wie zuvor
| Originaltitel = The World Before | USA = 24. November 2019 | DE = 25. November 2019 | Regie = John Dahl | Drehbuch = Julia Ruchman | Quote = 3,21 Mio. | Vorherige = "Mach die Augen auf" | Nächste =Episode 9 }} "Nichts ist wie zuvor" (im Original: "The World Before") ist die achte Episode der zehnten Staffel von AMC's The Walking Dead und die 139. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Julia Ruchman geschrieben, Regie führte John Dahl. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 24. November 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 25. November 2019 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. Inhalt Nach dem Vorfall in der Krankenstation ist nichts mehr wie zuvor. Michonne trifft in Oceanside auf einen Unbekannten. Den Überlebenden stellt sich ein weiteres Mal die Frage: Wem kann man vertrauen? Handlung Alpha und Dante stehen an der Grenze und sie lobt ihn für die „gute Arbeit“, die er in der Scheune geleistet hat. Sie schickt ihn als Spion nach Alexandria, damit er den Ort und die Bewohner auskundschaften kann. Als Vorteil wertet sie den Umstand, dass Lydia ihn nicht kennt. Um seine Aufgabe zu erledigen, schließt er sich einer Gruppe an, die sich gegen einige Beißern zur Wehr setzt und später in Alexandria ankommt. Die Leute werden dort aufgenommen und Dante ein Teil der Gemeinschaft, weil er seine Dienste als Arzt anbietet. Gleichzeitig bleibt er mit den Whisperern in stetigem Kontakt, indem er handgeschriebene Botschaften versteckt. Alpha weist ihn an, die Schwächen der Bewohner auszunutzen und schürt mit den „Bringt die Flüsterer zum Schweigen“ – Schriftzügen Argwohn in den eigenen Reihen. Zudem manipuliert er auch das Trinkwassersystem und bringt die kranke Cheryl um. Als „Belohnung“ für seine Bemühungen stellt Alpha ihm einen besonderen Platz innerhalb der Whisperer in Aussicht. Nachdem er Siddiq getötet hat, will Dante ihn mit einem Messer vor der Verwandlung abhalten, wird dabei aber von Rosita gestört, die mit Coco auf dem Arm auf der Suche nach Siddiq ist. Schweißgebadet sucht er das Gespräch mit Rosita, in dem Versuch, von seinem soeben begangenen Mord abzulenken. Aber sie scheint misstrauisch und so bleibt Dante nichts anderes übrig, als sein Messer zu zücken und auf sie zuzugehen. Im Zimmer hinter ihm erwacht Siddiq als Untoter. Verängstigt legt Rosita ihre schreiende Tochter in der leeren Badewanne ab, kurz bevor es zum Kampf zwischen ihr und Dante kommt, in der sie eine Zeitlang die Unterlegene ist. Mühsam gelingt es ihr, das Messer an sich zu nehmen und es in Dantes Schulter zu rammen, um sich so von ihm zu befreien. Siddiq wird von der laut weinenden Coco angezogen, doch Rosita springt in den Weg und tötet ihn endgültig. Dann schlägt sie Dante bewusstlos und schnappt sich Coco. Aaron trifft sich mit Gamma auf der Brücke. Die junge Frau scheint gehetzt. Ohne Umschweife fragt sie nach dem Baby, das die Gruppe damals vor Hilltop zurückgelassen hat – und bei dem es sich um ihren Neffen handelt. Sie möchte ihn sehen und will als Gegenleistung Informationen austauschen. Doch Aaron geht darauf nicht ein. Er bittet sie, die Maske abzunehmen. Tatsächlich kommt Mary, so heißt sie mit richtigem Namen, der Bitte nach. Auf der Krankenstation verprügelt Daryl den gefesselten Dante. Carol, Rosita und Gabriel sind ebenfalls anwesend. Dante versucht weiterhin, die Ideologie der Whisperer zu verbreiten, während die anderen ihn ausfragen. Er berichtet davon, was er getan hat, um die Unsicherheit der Bewohner zu befeuern und sieht eine öffentliche Verhandlung, die ihm seiner Meinung nach zusteht, als weitere Gelegenheit, um die Botschaft der Whisperer kundzutun. Er zeigt keine Reue für seine oder Alphas Taten, was Rosita sichtlich aus der Fassung bringt und dazu führt, dass sie ihm von hinten einen Tritt verpasst und dann die Station verlässt. Aaron kommt hinzu. Im Haus von Carol und Daryl unterhält sich Aaron mit den beiden. Aaron ist sehr mitgenommen von der Tatsache, dass er Dante vorbehaltlos vertraut hat und gibt sich eine Teilschuld an Siddiqs Tod. Carol widerspricht ihm. Auch Daryl ist der gleichen Auffassung. Er möchte so schnell wie möglich herausfinden, was los ist. Aaron erzählt von Mary und davon, dass sie ihm den Aufenthaltsort von Alphas Horde mitgeteilt hat. Carol schlägt vor, sich gleich nach der Beerdigung auf den Weg dorthin zu machen. Daryl ist davon nicht begeistert, da Lydia noch immer verschwunden ist und sich hinter dem Ganzen womöglich eine Falle verbergen könnte. Da Dante eingesperrt ist, merkt Aaron an, wird Alpha nichts davon erfahren und das wiederum könnten sie zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass Mary unbedingt ihren Neffen sehen möchte. Daryl trägt ihm auf, ein paar Leute aus Hilltop zu organisieren und dann die Suche nach dem Mädchen zu starten. Nachdem Aaron gegangen ist, stellt Daryl Carol zur Rede. Sie bleibt bei der Behauptung, dass sie Lydia nicht überreden konnte, zurück nach Alexandria zu gehen. In Daryls Augen ist Lydia der Garant dafür, dass Alexandria nicht von Alpha angegriffen wird. Diese Aussage bringt Carol dazu, eine sarkastische Bemerkung darüber zu machen, dass Lydia offenbar nur dafür gut ist. Erbost zeigt sie Daryl auf, dass sie den Spieß umgedreht hat und nun die Schwäche von Alpha ausnutzen will, indem sie Gamma gezeigt hat, dass Alpha in Bezug auf ihre eigene Tochter gelogen hat. Im Anschluss daran bietet sie Daryl ihre Hilfe bei der Suche nach Lydia an. Gleichzeitig merkt sie aber an, dass die junge Frau wohl nicht gefunden werden möchte. Als Daryl fragt, über wen sie hier eigentlich reden – über Lydia oder Carol – bleibt diese ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Die Gruppe um Michonne ist auf dem Weg nach Oceanside. Scott findet frische Fußspuren und sie beratschlagen sich über das weitere Vorgehen. Luke fängt ein Gespräch mit Judith an. Die Kleine führt ein Tagebuch und Luke schlägt vor, auf ihrem Weg in dem Ort Waterford haltzumachen, um die dortige Bibliothek auszukundschaften. Dort angekommen, sehen sich die vier um und tatsächlich wird Michonne fündig. Magna meldet sich per Funk. Luke wird von zwei Beißern angegriffen und bekommt große Probleme. Unerwartet erhält er Hilfe von einem fremden Mann, der aber flüchtet, als Scott und Michonne auftauchen. Der fremde Mann hat seinen Rucksack zurückgelassen, den Michonne nun an sich nimmt. Luke entschuldigt sich, merkt die gereizte Stimmung und fragt nach. Michonne erzählt von Siddiq und dass sie schnellstmöglich nach Oceanside gehen sollen, um sich danach auf den Rückweg machen zu können. In Alexandria nehmen die Bewohner Abschied von Siddiq. Gabriel leitet die Beerdigung und versucht, tröstende Worte zu finden. Rosita ist schwer getroffen und sitzt trauernd auf dem Boden. Aus der Ferne wohnt Ezekiel der Zeremonie bei. Carol geht auf ihn zu, doch die Unterhaltung verläuft eher frostig und kurzangebunden. Er spricht sie auf Alphas Herde an und fragt, ob sie Unterstützung benötigen, doch Carol lehnt sein Angebot ab. Rosita hört auf ihrem Weg durch Alexandria Geräusche von außen – ein paar Beißer sind an der Grenzmauer zum Ort. Sie geht auf die Gruppe los und erhält Unterstützung von Eugene. Die beiden leiden sehr unter Siddiqs Verlust. Father Gabriel sieht sich auf einer Videokamera die Aufnahmen von Dantes Aufnahmegespräch an. Dante erzählt von seinem Sohn, der von Beißern getötet wurde. Als Rosita im Haus erscheint, stoppt Gabriel das Video. Jeder scheint in seiner ganz eigenen Welt gefangen und als Rosita von dem Zwischenfall mit den Beißern und ihrer Angst erzählt, durch unüberlegtes Handeln Coco zur Vollwaise zu machen, versucht Gabriel das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Unfähig, auf Rositas Gefühle einzugehen, entsteht eine hitzige Debatte zwischen den beiden. Aaron und Grace spielen Hauptstädte raten und als die Kleine Runde um Runde gewinnt, muss ihr Aaron als Verlierer eine Geschichte über Kalifornien erzählen. Er berichtet davon, wie er ein verlassenes Dorf von den dortigen Ureinwohnern gefunden hat und zieht – auf das Verschwinden der Menschen angesprochen - Parallelen zu der Zeit, als er in Alexandria zu Beginn der Apokalypse glaubte, alles im Griff zu haben und dabei überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was wirklich vorging. Michonne berichtet von Dante und weist Cyndie an, alle Neuzugänge nochmals zu kontrollieren. Ihr Gespräch wird von einem Tumult unterbrochen, der von einigen Bewohnern ausgeht, die den fremden Mann gefangen genommen haben. Der Mann setzt sich erbittert zur Wehr, was Michonne veranlasst, ihr Schwert zu ziehen und ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Eindringlich bittet der Mann, freigelassen zu werden, weil er zurück zu seiner Familie will. Aus diesem Grund hatte er versucht, ein Boot zu stehlen und wurde dabei ertappt. Michonnes Misstrauen ihm gegenüber ist groß, da hilft auch Lukes Einwand, das sei der Mann, der ihm in der Bibliothek das Leben gerettet hat, nicht viel. Während des Verhörs strömen Beißer ins Dorf und im anschließendem Kampf verliert Michonne Judith aus den Augen. In Alexandria betritt Gabriel die Zelle, in der Dante einsitzt. Der Geistliche sucht das Gespräch mit Dante, doch dieser zeigt sich unbeeindruckt. Gabriel öffnet die Zellentür und tritt ein. Er appelliert an Dantes Gewissen, erwähnt Coco, die ihren Vater nicht mehr kennenlernen wird und fragt, ob Dante eine zweite Chance verdient hat. Völlig unvermittelt zieht er ein Messer und sticht besinnungslos auf Dante ein. Danach bricht er in Tränen aus, als er seine blutigen Hände ansieht. In Oceanside versucht man noch immer, Herr der Lage zu werden. Der fremde Mann will flüchten, wird aber von Judith mit einem Schwerthieb gegen seinen Fuß daran gehindert. Als er am Boden liegt, ruft sie nach Michonne. Rosita spricht mit Coco und beobachtet vom Wohnzimmer aus Gabriel dabei, wie dieser den Keller verlässt, in dem sich die Zelle befindet. Daryl fährt mit dem Motorrad durch den Wald und wird dabei von Carol und Aaron auf Pferden begleitet. Auf einer Lichtung treffen die drei auf Jerry, Kelly, Magna und Connie. Die Gruppe ist wild entschlossen, Alphas Herde aufzustöbern. In der Nacht nähern sie sich der Grenze. Nach kurzem Zögern überschreitet zunächst die anderen der Gruppe, dann Carol und danach Daryl als Letzter die Bannlinie. Im letzten Moment kann er Carol davon abhalten, in ein Tellereisen zu treten. Sie sieht die Falle als Bestätigung dafür, dass sie nahe am Ziel sind. Ohne Umschweife kommt Daryl zum Punkt: Sie sei so darauf fixiert, Alpha zu finden, dass sie keine Rücksicht auf sich selbst mehr nehme. In gewohnter Weise nimmt er kein Blatt vor den Mund und bringt durch klare Aussagen ihre Schutzmauer zum Einsturz. Unter Tränen gesteht sie ihm, dass sie nicht weiß, wie sie mit ihren Gefühlen umgehen soll. Daryl steht ihr bei, nimmt sie in die Arme und sichert ihr seine Unterstützung zu. Er unterstreicht, dass sie – im Gegensatz zu Alpha – eine Zukunft hätten. Gabriel verbrennt Dantes Leiche. Rosita kommt hinzu und legt ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. In Oceanside kommt der fremde Mann mit gefesselten Händen wieder zu sich. Judith liest in einem Buch, das der Mann für seine Tochter aus der Bibliothek mitgenommen hat und verbietet ihr, darin zu lesen. Sie geht darauf aber nicht ein. Michonne schickt sie weg, damit sie sich mit dem Mann unterhalten kann. Sie will wissen, warum er wirklich in Oceanside ist und wie lange er die Gruppe schon beobachtet, aber er entgegnet, nur Vorräte gesucht zu haben. Er will einfach nur zurück zu seiner Familie. Sie spricht ihn auch auf Luke an und warum er ihm geholfen habe. Durch seine Worte wird Michonne an Ricks Ausspruch erinnert – das Mitgefühl sollte immer stärker sein als der Zorn. Für einen kurzen Moment verliert sie die Fassung, fängt sich aber schnell wieder. Sie setzt ihn etwas unter Druck und schließlich sagt er ihr, dass er auf einer Insel wohnt und bietet einen Deal an. Nach dem Gespräch tauscht sie sich mit Judith aus und erwähnt die Waffen, die sich auf dem ehemaligen Marinestützpunkt befindet, der zwei Tage entfernt von Oceanside liegt. Michonne wird den Mann dorthin begleiten, um die Waffen mitzunehmen, die sie im Kampf gegen Alpha einsetzen will. Am nächsten Tag kommen Daryl und die anderen an der Stelle an, die Mary Aaron genannt hat, doch dort befindet sich niemand. Wütend weist Daryl die Gruppe an, nach Lydia zu suchen, während Aaron Mary in Schutz nimmt und darauf beharrt, sich in der jungen Frau nicht geirrt zu haben. Carol bleibt als einzige zurück und wirft nochmals einen Blick auf die Wiese, die vor ihnen liegt. Michonne hält an ihrem Plan fest, den Mann zu der Insel zu begleiten. Zunächst ist dieser noch zögerlich, glaubt an eine Falle, doch als sie ihm seine Sachen zurückgibt, stellt er sich ihr als Virgil vor. Sie verabschiedet sich von den anderen und will in ein paar Tagen wieder zurück sein. Sie gibt Judith zudem ein Funkgerät, mit dem sie in Kontakt mit ihr bleiben wird. Gemeinsam mit Virgil setzt sie Segel und sticht in See. Daryl führt die Gruppe durch den Wald, als Carol glaubt, Alpha in der Ferne auszumachen. Ohne auf Daryls Einwand zu hören, rennt sie ihr nach. Die anderen folgen ihr. Alpha verschwindet in einem Verschlag, dicht gefolgt von Carol. Die anderen treffen auf einige Beißer und werden kurzzeitig aufgehalten, ehe sie auch durch die Öffnung ins Innere gelangen. Daryl nähert sich mit zwei gezogenen Messern, betritt den Zugang und fällt im Halbdunkel einen Abhang hinunter. Seine Freunde sind ebenfalls da und jetzt erkennen sie das Ausmaß der Falle, in die sie getappt sind: Sie befinden sich auf einem Vorsprung und eine riesige Masse an Beißern wartet dort auf sie, die ihnen hungrig die Arme entgegenreckt. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Danai Gurira als Michonne * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier * Christian Serratos als Rosita Espinosa * Josh McDermitt als Eugene Porter * Seth Gilliam als Gabriel Stokes * Ross Marquand als Aaron * Khary Payton als Ezekiel * Ryan Hurst als Beta* * Samantha Morton als Alpha * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Negan* * Callan McAuliffe als Alden* * Avi Nash als Siddiq*** **** * Eleanor Matsuura als Yumiko* * Cooper Andrews als Jerry * Nadia Hilker als Magna * Cailey Fleming als Judith Grimes * Cassady McClincy als Lydia* * Lauren Ridloff als Connie * Kein Auftritt ** Hintergrund *** Rückblende **** Untot Nebendarsteller * Dan Fogler als Luke * Thora Birch als Mary * Kevin Carroll als Virgil * Kenric Green als Scott * Juan Javier Cardenas als Dante * Angel Theory als Kelly** * Sydney Park als Cyndie * Avianna Mynhier als Rachel Ward * Lindsley Register als Laura** * Kerry Cahill als Dianne** * Mandi Christine Kerr als Barbara** * Gustavo Gomez als Marco** * Tamara Austin als Nora** * Anabelle Holloway als Gracie * Antony Azor als Rick Grimes Jr.** * Alex Sgambati als Jules * Rebecca Koon als Cheryl*** * Rae Olivier als Jen*** * Vince Foster als Wayne*** Nicht im Abspann Todesfälle * Siddiq (Untot) * Dante Trivia * Erster Auftritt von Virgil. * Erster Auftritt von Jen. * Erster Auftritt von Wayne. * Letzter Auftritt von Siddiq. (Rückblende/Untot) * Letzter Auftritt von Cheryl. (Rückblende) * Letzter Auftritt von Dante. * Diese Episode markiert den 50. Auftritt von Seth Gilliam in der Serie. * Der Originalitel der Episode "The World Before" bezieht sich auf den Namen des Buches, das Virgil für seine Tochter behält. * Judith dokumentiert alles was passiert, für die kommenden Generationen. Dies weist im Comic auf Carl hin, der seiner Tochter in der ein Buch vorliest. * Es wurde gezeigt, dass es Dante war, der nicht nur das Wasserventil sabotierte, sondern auch das Graffiti "Silence the Whispers (Bringt die Flüsterer zum Schweigen)" auf das Dach einer Scheune malte und Cheryl ermordete. ** Es wurde auch gezeigt, dass Dante ein neues Mitglied der Flüsterer ist. Dies ist einer der Hauptgründe, warum er für die Spionage-Mission ausgewählt wurde, da Lydia ihn nicht kannte und ihn daher nicht erkennen konnte. ** Dante war vier Monate in Alexandria, bevor seine Identität als Flüsterer enthüllt wurde. ** Das Interview von Gabriel mit Dante ist eine Anspielung auf die Episode "Erinnerung", in der Deanna die Mitglieder von Ricks Gruppe interviewt. Er stellt Dante auch die gleichen drei Fragen wie die, die erstmals in "Kein Tag ohne Unglück" gestellt wurden. * Diese Episode bestätigt, dass Dante Spanisch spricht. * Das Zitat, das Michonne Virgil erzählt, bezieht sich auf die Aussage von Siddiq und Rick, die in der achten Staffel gesagt wurden. * Gammas richtiger Name ist "Mary". * Chris Brittain, ein Soldat der Koalition, starb während der Dreharbeiten zur zehnten Staffel. Um ihn zu ehren, wurde die Rüstung, die sein Charakter trug, in dieser Episode neben Siddiqs Grab abgelegt. en:The World Before Kategorie:Staffel 10